Let's Play Spin the Bottle
by time-failed-us
Summary: Percy and Annabeth visit Jason and Reyna and the four play a game of Spin the Bottle that quickly goes awry as they figure out feelings and jealousy gets in the way. Fluff and adorableness concerning these four. Percabeth and Jeyna.
1. Chapter 1

Can't think of much to say except enjoy and hope you like it! AN comes after the story ;)

* * *

"It is so hot I swear Apollo is trying to fry me like an egg," Reyna groaned.

"No, I think it's just me." This comment earned the blond an unamused glare, while he shot her back a cheeky grin.

It was a sweltering mid-July day, and the two praetors were stretched out in Jason's villa, swamped in the midst of huge piles of paperwork and lots and lots of empty packets of jellybeans. Reyna was sitting at Jason's desk reading and signing papers that seemed to pop up out of nowhere, but she had moved to the floor and was now laying on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows and scrawling increasingly messy notes on endless pieces of paper. Gods the cool marble floor felt amazing under her purple camp shirt—at this point anything remotely below a million degrees in temperature would be great.

The same could not be said for Jason, who, not as used to extreme heat as Reyna was (she did live in Puerto Rico for a while in her childhood), was practically dead on the floor, tongue lolling like a puppy. Reyna spared him only a fleeting glance, rolling her eyes at his antics.

"Why does global warming have to hit now?" he whined. "It's supposed to be a myth until the next next next generation when I'm dead and don't need to suffer like this." He looked over at Reyna, hoping for a reaction. He was disappointed, though. The female praetor was intent on finishing at least some of the work, and was concentrated on the paper in front of her.

She looked absolutely adorable with her eyebrows scrunched up like that, teeth lightly chewing on the top of her pen. She had pinned her hair up into a messy bun and fastened it with a pen Jason had no idea he even owned. It was so domestic and cute and Jason just wanted to—

His thoughts were cut off when a jellybean hit his forehead with a thwack. "Ow," he complained, playfully glaring at Reyna. "What was that for?"

"For being a lazy useless idiot and not helping me with all this, dork," she answered though her eyes were already back on the papers in front of her. Jason flushed red, hoping that she didn't notice him staring. He was doing a lot of that lately. Rolling onto his side, he scooped up a few jellybeans and tossed one at Reyna.

Her hand flew up and caught it. She caught it.

"Dammit!" Jason breathed, defeated. Reyna smirked at him and popped the candy into her mouth.

"Yum. Victory tastes good. You wouldn't know, though."

Jason's eyebrows flew skyward. "Ahem, I'll have you know—"

The door flew open before he could finish his sassy remark. A pair of sharp obsidian eyes and a pair of sky blue ones shot towards the door. In the doorway stood none other than a grinning Percy Jackson, arms wide open and green eyes sparkling as he made his big entrance.

Jason laughed and shook his head at his favourite Greek cousin. "I didn't know you were coming to visit," he questioned.

"Yeah, well me and Annabeth wanted a vacation and New York is going through a massive heat wave," Percy answered amiably. "Though I see it's happening here as well."

"Percy!" Reyna leaped up and hurtled into his open arms. Percy engulfed his friend in a hug, smiling into her neck. "It's been too long! Where's Annabeth?"

The son of Poseidon frowned, looking around him. Suddenly, out popped a head of curly blonde hair from behind Percy. "I cannot believe you forgot about me, Seaweed Brain. This is bad, even for you," Annabeth said, one eyebrow raised. Percy scratched his neck sheepishly, cheeks dusted with red. "Erm, I was excited to see Jason and Reyna again."

"Just go get our bags." Percy nodded and rushed off at his girlfriend's command. Reyna and Annabeth shared a hug and a chuckle about Percy.

Jason was still stuck thinking about Reyna's reaction to Percy's arrival—since when did she run into people's arms? Like seriously.

"Hey Airhead, get your podex off the floor and greet our guests," his co-praetor called.

"Coming, Ice Queen," Jason answered, going to help Percy with the bags.

A while later, the four leaders of the Roman and Greek camps lay sprawled on the floor, the AC turned on full blast. It was still so hot even Percy, who loved cuddling with Annabeth, made no move to touch her. They were all tired and bored and moody from the heat.

Finally, Annabeth spoke. "Guys, this is stupid. We came all the way to California just to do this? I don't think so. Let's… play a game." The others mumbled in agreement.

"How about Spin the Bottle?" she suggested, holding up an empty glass Coke bottle.

"Are we really that bored?" Reyna cut in. "Never mind, we are."

They sat in a circle with the bottle placed in the middle. Jason had first spin. While the bottle was spinning, the foursome looked at each other apprehensively, eyes flicking between the bottle and their friends. Who would it be?

Annabeth took this chance to say something. "Guys, did you know they made a motorised bottle for this? Like really, do we have that much money and time to waste?"

She was ignored, which was expected. Then, all eyes swiveled to land on her.

"What? Suddenly I'm interesting?"

The boys were looking extremely uncomfortable, she observed.

Percy cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uhm, Wise Girl, you might want to look at the bottle."

And of course, just her luck, it was pointing at her.

Jason was trying to avoid everyone's gazes. Annabeth shrugged. "Let's get this over with, I guess."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "No big deal."

Percy's eyes flared. "No big deal? No big deal? Is kissing Annabeth not a big deal? Is she not good enough for you now, cousin dearest?"

Jason looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Perce, that's not what I meant!" he squeaked desperately. Percy looked about to kill someone. Probably Jason. The black-haired boy rose slowly and walked towards where Jason was sitting.

"Then what did you mean?" he asked dangerously, an edge of anger creeping into his voice. "And answer carefully, baby cuz."

Jason gulped. "Um…" Percy grabbed the younger boy's shoulder and pulled him up, then promptly jumped on top of him. Chaos ensued.

Annabeth and Reyna could barely contain their laughter. The boys were fighting and it was more funny than serious. Percy straddled Jason, punching him repeatedly in the chest and arm. Jason deflected most of the blows, but had to put his arms up to defend his face.

"Not the face, please, Perce not the face," he pleaded jokingly. Percy paused, smirking, then brought his hand down and slapped Jason so hard the smack echoed through the room and left a huge red mark on Jason's cheek.

Annabeth's eyes widened and she pulled her boyfriend off Jason. "No slapping, Seaweed Brain. Any more of this and you'll need a time-out." Percy grinned at his part-angry, part-amused girlfriend and plopped back down in his seat while Reyna patted Jason's shoulder comfortingly.

"Percy, it's your turn," the praetor reminded. He spun the bottle so hard it flew off its perch.

"I hope I get Jason," he said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. They all laughed, though Jason moaned a little, clutching his face.

The bottle slowed to a halt. Reyna's mouth opened slightly—it was pointed at her. She chewed on her lip. Yes, maybe she'd come on to Percy once, when Jason was gone and he was there, but no, she wasn't ever really into Percy. She loved him, but as an annoying but adorable brother.

Percy, a little miffed but not showing it, leaned closer. Out of the corner of her eye, Reyna saw Annabeth averting her gaze. Reyna felt awful and guilty that she had to do this in front of her close friend… it was like betrayal.

Next to Percy sat a very frustrated Jason. He wanted to stop the stupid kiss, but couldn't do anything. Why couldn't he have spun Reyna instead? It wasn't fair (yes he sounded like a child but who can blame him)—first it was extremely hot and he felt like his clothes were a second skin now; then he'd spun Annabeth and got roughed up and slapped by Percy (it wasn't so bad, but still!); now he had to suffer through watching his fellow praetor and maybe girl he kind of liked kiss Percy and ugh. Jason set his mouth into a grim line and traded a look with Annabeth that confirmed she felt the same way.

Meanwhile, Reyna's mind was going crazy. They were only about a centimeter apart now. Reyna silently hoped that someone would jump Percy and this would all just dissolve into a—

"No!" Jason yelled as his body crashed into Percy's, throwing him to the side. He recovered from his initial shock (wow, he actually jumped Percy in real life, not just in his head?) fairly quickly. The two rolled around on the floor once again, stopping when Jason managed to get on top of Percy and started pummeling him. Percy struggled from under Jason's leg grip, but couldn't move.

"Not the face!" he mimicked, mocking his cousin.

Jason cocked his head, one hand still gripping Percy's collar. His blue eyes flashed. "Why not? It's not like I could make it any worse."

Percy growled, but his eyes were dancing. The pair went back to ripping each other apart when Reyna sighed and threw herself in the midst of their squirming bodies, tearing their hands away from each other. Grabbing the back of Jason's collar while Annabeth dragged her blushing and stuttering boyfriend away, she turned to face her fellow praetor.

"Jason, really?" Her tone was not pleased and she crossed her arms at him, which to Jason just made her look that much cuter.

He felt warmth at the base of his neck under her stare. "I can explain?"

"No. This was a bad idea. Annabeth and I, being the only mature ones here, meaning that we don't think like four-year-olds, have decided that we're taking a break from this. Until you two are ready to settle this like non-toddlers do, you're not seeing each other for the rest of the day."

Jason reached out to Percy in mock sadness. It seemed that Annabeth was saying the same thing to his cousin too—he returned the gesture, pouting dramatically. Reyna rolled her eyes, an affectionate smile threatening to overtake her features, and wordlessly dragged Jason into a room.

"You and I are going to have a talk."

* * *

AN: There's part 1! How'd you guys like it? Review and follow for more! This is probably going to be a four-shot (if that exists) with Percabeth and Jeyna and yay. :) If you liked it, check out my other fic "A Game of Us" if you're interested!

time-failed-us


	2. Chapter 2

So, next chapter of Let's Play Spin the Bottle! Hope you guys like it! Also, check out my other story "A Game of Us"- it's Jeyna and I really hope more people will read it and follow!

Also, many thanks to those of you who reviewed this story and followed- I really appreciate it and it's all I need to brighten up my day and motivate me to continue :) A shoutout to Moonlark for being really nice- I promise I'll update within a few days!

* * *

 **Percy and Annabeth Play Spin the Bottle**

"Annabeth—"

Said girl regarded Percy with such a venomous glare that he immediately shut up and allowed himself to be dragged away into Jason's study. His girlfriend's grip on his arm tightened, and he winced a little. Damn, why did he _have_ to date such a strong and easily pissed off girl?

But of course he would never complain. Annabeth was _perfect_ and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Except when she got mad at him for being an idiot—those times really make a guy think, you know?

Nevertheless, he didn't struggle as she threw him down on the floor and stood above him, arms crossed, the bottle dangling from her hands. Percy grinned at the blonde sheepishly, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Annabeth, I know you're mad, but… I'm sorry?"

She sighed and sat down next to him, the storm within her gray eyes dissipating and clearing as she looked at him. Gods she loved Percy, but he could be such an idiot sometimes.

"Why did you have to pick a fight with Jason?" she asked. "We were having fun until you ruined it!"

"It wasn't fun for me!" Percy complained. Annabeth threw her arms up in exasperation.

"He's your cousin, not a freaking monster! If you hadn't jumped on him, _maybe_ he wouldn't have attacked you later and _maybe_ we'd all be sitting outside playing a nice, normal game of Spin the Bottle without trying to kill each other. Zeus knows we almost die every day without any extra help." With every strong word she said came a sharp jab to Percy's chest and _no_ , of course she wasn't thinking about how it probably hurt her finger more than him because his chest was pretty muscled and hard and… GET YOURSELF TOGETHER ANNABETH.

Percy didn't flinch, letting Annabeth work out her frustration by poking him. It was adorable, the way she scrunched up her eyebrows and tried to look angry when there was clearly the hint of a smile on the edge of her lips.

"He was going to kiss you, okay? I did what I had to."

Annabeth frowned even deeper at Percy, even if it was sweet that he would pummel his own cousin for her. Still, she'd promised Reyna (through telepathic communication involving a silent shared glance) that Percy would get a stern talking to and she knew Jason would definitely get much worse. Part of her also knew, though, that Reyna had a soft spot for Jason about as big as the whole of Camp Jupiter, and Jason would take anything from the girl he had a huge crush on (as many monsters and Titans as that boy had slayed, he was really bad at keeping his feelings a secret—Annabeth could see through all his too-long-for-friends glances at Reyna).

"You don't have to defend my honour! What am I, a damsel in distress?" Annabeth huffed, her face close enough to Percy's so he could feel her breath. His eyes widened, and he knew he was on dangerous ground.

"No, no, of course not! You're an independent woman and all that, but you're still my girlfriend and I _don't_ want any guy to get his hands or mouth all over you and I don't want you to _ever_ play that stupid game with anyone else ever again!"

Annabeth laughed at the scared yet angry look on Percy's face. Inside, she was squealing happily about how hot (her mind couldn't really think of any other adjectives in this state) it was that he got so jealous and defensive over her and how it was kind of a turn on that he'd beat up any guy who got within a five-foot radius of her or so much as looked at her. But, she still loved riling Percy up, which was part of the fun of dating him (the other part wasn't _quite_ as innocent, so to say).

"What about Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

Percy's hands curled into fists as he thought of some pig getting onto a tiny closet with Annabeth and getting all cuddly with her and—

Wait. She was totally playing him. He should've seen this coming.

"Only if it's just us playing," he grinned, winking at her. Annabeth blushed and slapped his arm lightly.

"Shut up." _Two can play at this game_.

Absentmindedly, Annabeth twirled the glass bottle between her fingers. Yes! That was it!

"Why don't we play Spin the Bottle, then, just the two of us," she suggested with a smirk.

Percy gulped. Kissing Annabeth every time the bottle landed on her sounded awesome. And no way could he resist it when she had that devilish, sexy smirk on her lips. _Every time the bottle lands on her!_

"Okay. Yep. Sure. Sounds great." _Really, Percy? One answer would have been enough and now you sound desperate._

Annabeth put the bottle in the middle, sitting opposite Percy. She'd figured out the odds in her head already, and even without the math, she knew that they weren't high. This would be _fun_. Was it immoral to love messing with your boyfriend?

"Okay, Seaweed Brain. Since you're so excited, you get to spin every single time and you have to kiss anything it lands on."

Percy whooped and punched the air. Now it would be even easier! He sent a silent thanks to Aphrodite and rubbed his hands together, spinning the bottle and watching it apprehensively.

It slowed to a stop, and Percy's gaze followed its neck to… a cushion. No problem, he'd get Annabeth later and it would be worth the wait.

Before his hand could touch the bottle, Annabeth grabbed it. "Seaweed Brain, I believe the rules are that you have to kiss anything it lands on."

"But it's a cushion! And it's not you," he pouted, hoping she'd give in.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Nice try. " _Percy_."

"Fine!" he exclaimed childishly, yanking the cushion to him and kissing it, then making a face at Annabeth. She only smiled in response.

The next spin ended with Percy planting one on a book about geometry. "I don't even _like_ books. Or math." Annabeth glared.

Then, he had to pucker up to a framed photo of Jason and Reyna in messy, dirtied armour, celebrating and hugging after the Titan War. Annabeth laughed when Percy moaned about having to kiss a picture of the guy who made his ribs hurt just a while ago.

Next came Percy and the plant, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Annabeth clutched her stomach, falling to the floor, laughter ringing in the air.

Finally, Percy once again spun the cushion. He swore under his breath when he'd done the deed and then proceeded to sit on it. "No way in Hades am I ever going to do that again," he proclaimed.

Once again, he spun the bottle. It landed on nothing in particular. "The floor," Annabeth said. "Kiss the floor."

Percy wiped his mouth on his forearm. She was totally playing him. He smirked.

Annabeth let out a yelp as he seized her by the waist and pulled her to him. She was wearing an orange camp shirt with jean shorts that rode low on her hips, showing a sliver of tan skin. Her shorts showed of her long, toned legs. Percy wasted no time in grabbing her face and bringing her lips to his.

What—Annabeth squeaked as Percy bit down on her lower lip, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She melted into his warm embrace, kissing him back with just as much fervor, one hand grabbing his shirt to bring him closer and the other running up his neck and combing through his soft hair. She reveled in the way Percy's chest rumbled beneath hers as he sighed into her mouth with pleasure.

Holding her waist, Percy flipped them over so that Annabeth was pinned under his body. He yanked her ponytail out of its band, feeling her curls tickle his neck. She moaned and arched her body into his as he detached his mouth from hers, moving his lips to her neck, pausing only to let her pull his shirt off.

They paused for a while, panting and letting each other get some air. Percy loved the way her gray irises got darker and how he could leave her breathless, lips swollen and shirt crumpled. Likewise, Annabeth took the time to slowly rake her gaze over him, how his impossibly green eyes looked down at her like she was gold, how his smirk was dangerous and hot but at the same time held so much more than just lust, how his muscular yet lean stomach contracted under her palm as her hand ran over it.

"You taste like cushion," she complained. Percy chuckled and leaned down to cup her face gently and press a kiss to her lips.

"That's your fault for making me go through all that," he replied. "We could've been doing this from the very start, but no, my girlfriend likes making me suffer."

They both laughed. If there were ever a time where they definitely knew they were in love—it wouldn't be this, but _gods_ were they whipped.

* * *

So that's the Percabeth chapter- next up is Jeyna! Wonder what Reyna has in store for Jason... Follow and review!

time-failed-us


	3. Chapter 3

For you guys who were anxious for some Jeyna. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Jason and Reyna Play Spin the Bottle** (well, not really...)

While Percy and Annabeth were having some time alone, presumably for the purpose of teaching Percy a lesson or two about manners (but doing everything _but_ that), Jason was being cornered by a very ferocious Reyna.

"Rey, don't be mad," Jason pleaded, trying to get his way using his puppy-dog eyes. Reyna only raised an eyebrow in response, though she did melt a little inside. His eyes were just so _blue_ you couldn't blame her.

"I'm not mad," she replied. Jason visibly relaxed and slid down so he sat with his back against his bed. Reyna settled down next to him. Her leg bumped his, and shocks of electricity travelled up his knee. Damn, he had it real bad. But she looked amazing. Her signature braid was forgone for a messy bun in the interest of keeping cool, and strands of stray raven locks framed her face and jaw. The purple camp shirt was tight against her tan olive skin, ending just below the waist of her dark denim shorts. They too clung to her legs. Jason took in every detail, drinking in the sight of her, beautiful despite exhaustion from the horrible weather. Seriously, why did she have to look so good all the time? Or, why did he have to like a girl who was so painfully out of his league?

He watched her, somewhat creepily, (Jason refused to admit his hopelessness at anything concerning Reyna—he was still in denial about his feelings for her until Dakota coaxed it out of him when he was on a sugar-high from too much celebratory Kool-Aid. Kill him for being happy about winning two wars.) as she rolled her sleeves up, exposing the delicate curvature of her shoulders. She looked up, catching his eye and giving him a small smile, a quirk at the corner of her lips (please don't get him started on those) that pushed her cheekbone up just slightly.

"It is actually so hot please just give me a second—" Reyna fanned herself with her hands and breathed in. As she said this, a million possible pick-up lines formulated in Jason's mind. 'I'm sure you could give Helios a run for his money 'cause you're hotter than the sun.' Or, 'It's just you, and I'm not complaining.' But no matter how many times he wanted to say something, he couldn't get his voice to work. Besides, Reyna wasn't really the kind of girl who wanted to be flirted with excessively using cheesy pick-up lines.

Reyna recovered and continued. "I just want to know why you jumped at Percy. For revenge? Or…"

Jason's mouth dried up. Pluto, what could he say? That he was jealous and didn't want his cousin to kiss the girl he'd had feelings for for years? Instead, what came out was, "I didn't want Annabeth to get hurt. I saw her face." In a way, it was true.

"Jason, I know that's not the full reason." Damn her uncanny ability to read him perfectly. She stared at him, onyx eyes boring holes into his head as she searched for the answer. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. You trust me, don't you?"

Gods she just _had_ to pull the trust card, didn't she. Jason imagined watching himself slowly turn red and freeze under her searching gaze.

"I didn't want Percy to kiss you."

Reyna's brows furrowed, then relaxed. "I guess it would have made everything weird anyway."

Jason nodded enthusiastically in agreement, but he wasn't so lucky. She hesitated, then spoke. "Wait... so you were jealous?"

"No, no, I wasn't jealous, I was just looking out for you. You're my friend and I'm protective. Sue me." Jason hoped she'd take the bait and move on.

She didn't.

Reyna broke out into a grin and started teasing him. "Jason's _jealous_ , Jason's jealous," she sang.

He buried his head in his hands to hide his obviously red face and grumbled. Reyna suddenly stopped, like she'd realised something.

"You like me?"

Jason glanced up at her. It was now or never. He and Reyna had been getting closer and closer ever since he came back, and have been edging into more that friendly ground. You didn't just spend night and day doing paperwork together and going on romantic flights under the stars without developing feelings, right?

 _Dad, please give me some of your smooth moves._

"Yeah. I do. You're the Ice Queen to my Airhead. You're my Rey of sunshine, and maybe I want us to be more than friends because we know each other inside out and you're my other half. We're the praetors of Rome together and I wouldn't rather have anyone other than you by my side."

Reyna's eyes widened, then softened, then widened again. "I didn't know you felt that way," she finally said. "I mean, there are so many other girls who would die to have a chance with you. Even the daughters of Venus want to be with you."

"Screw them," Jason shrugged. "You're prettier than them even after a battle when you're all bloody and messy."

Reyna laughed, then leaned in so that their noses were touching and he could feel her breath on his lips. "Shut up," she whispered, moving in closer and kissing him.

 _Holy Hera_ (or Juno, but Holy Juno doesn't have the same ring to it) Reyna was _actually_ kissing him and Jason was over the moon.

Too soon, Reyna pulled away with a little gasp. Jason followed her gaze and looked down, only to see that the floor was now a metre below them and _gods_ they were floating in mid-air! This was so not the way he'd envisioned his first kiss with Reyna.

He looked at her with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I was kinda on Cloud Nine," he apologised.

She only laughed in response, a blush tinting her cheeks. "Let me down, idiot."

"Make me," he taunted.

Her obsidian eyes flashed with mischief as she grabbed his shirt and kissed him hard, effectively stealing his breath out of his lungs. They dropped out of mid-air and landed on his bed, limbs tangled together.

Jason wasted no time in taking Reyna's hand. "Ice Queen, will you do me the great honour of being my girlfriend?"

Reyna stared at him with eyes dancing with mirth. "Let me think about it, peasant." She sighed dramatically. "I will accept your offer. But only because it will benefit Rome." She broke off, then added, "Took you long enough, by the way."

Jason winked. "Thank you, your Majesty." He watched fondly as an enchanting smile formed on her lips. Once again, he leaned forward, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and capturing her lips in a kiss. She responded, weaving a hand behind his neck and into his hair to bring him closer.

Just as Reyna touched his cheek, he winced. She pulled away, concerned. There was a bruise forming on his cheekbone.

"I'll get you some ice." Jason grabbed her wrist before she could go.

"But I want my girlfriend to stay with me," he pouted. Reyna rolled her eyes.

"Stop it. I'm getting you some ice. Just because we're kinda dating does _not_ mean anything's changed," she chided with a glare, wrenching her wrist free.

A moment later, Reyna came back, holding a huge ice pack. She gently placed it on Jason's bruise. He didn't wince. This was nothing compared to other wounds he'd gotten before.

"Some nectar would be nice," he suggested.

"No. You can suffer the consequences of your idiocy," Reyna said sternly.

"Can I take you on a date instead?" _Wow, smooth. Thanks, Dad._

She gave him an exasperated look, but agreed. "Fine. But it better be good."

"You got it, _girlfriend_ ," Jason grinned. And no, he would never get tired of that.

Yes, he got punched by his cousin, and yes, he had to suffer through emotional torment at the hands of a curious Reyna, but Jason didn't regret playing Spin the Bottle. In fact, he owed so much to that stupid game. He and Reyna were finally together and it was thanks to it.

He vowed to never play Spin the Bottle again, though. Reyna was his girlfriend now and _mark his words_ no one was ever touching her. _Ever_.

Except for him, of course.

* * *

So did you like it? For some reason this fic is more from the boys' perspective. Does Jason seem too lovesick? Maybe, but I mean come on, it's Reyna. And for me, I picture him to be the one liking her first. Jeyna or Ice QueenxAirhead ftw. 3

Review! One more chapter left! :)

time-failed-us


	4. Chapter 4

So, I originally intended for this story to be 3 chapters long with an extra sort of epilogue chapter, but as I was writing this, well, it took a different turn. So it's now a five-shot. One more chapter after this. Yay!

* * *

After a few weeks, the other Greek members of the Seven decided to go to San Francisco to join Percy and Annabeth and spend some time with their Roman counterparts.

Reyna, Jason, Percy and Annabeth waited for them as they arrived in yet another one of Leo's projects. This time, it was a cross between a helicopter, a jet, and a speedboat. The foursome watched with curiosity as it touched down, attracting a small crowd of legionnaires who were quickly dispatched by a single command from Reyna.

Leo was the first to hop off. "Jason!" he exclaimed, running full throttle at his best friend before the plane was even stably landed. Jason laughed and thumped Leo on the back, squeezing him just as hard. "Man, I missed you, bro!"

"Missed you too," Jason smiled, letting go. "It's been a while. Why haven't you IM'd?"

"Er, well…" Leo grinned sheepishly, ruffling his curly mop of dark hair. "I may have used up my allowance and was cut off by the camp and am now sort of broke?"

The two shared a laugh as they animatedly talked about what had happened since the war. Then, Frank and Hazel appeared.

"Frank! My man!" Without a second's hesitation, Leo detached himself from the confused blond and went to engulf the larger son of Mars in another bear hug. Frank, not expecting this, went wide-eyed, then was pushed to the ground by the force of a Leo hug. He accidentally shape-shifted, and Leo found himself cuddling with an angry cobra. An amused Annabeth had to tug a screaming Leo away from Frank the snake, while Percy picked Frank up to dunk him in the lake and make him turn back.

Calming down, Leo greeted both Percy and Annabeth enthusiastically, shook Hazel's hand awkwardly (Frank was giving him a "watch it" look and Leo was positive his eyes still looked cobra-y), then turned to Reyna. The female praetor had ditched her Roman toga and cape for casual clothes as per Jason's request (it didn't take much convincing—Jason was a master at adorable sad puppy dog eyes now right after he found out his girlfriend had a soft spot for them). Instead, she wore a purple vest with dark denim shorts and her signature braid.

Leo grinned and ran his hands through his hair to give it some "messy charm and suave". He sauntered over to Reyna, exaggerating his steps to add swagger. He thought it looked cool. Reyna frowned and thought he looked like a demented guy who couldn't walk properly. She considered making some discreet movement with her dagger to scare him away.

"We meet again, _mi reina hermosa. Eres caliente como siempre._ "

Reyna rolled her eyes but couldn't resist a small chuckle. " _E_ _n tus sueños_ _, mi campesino, como siempre._ "

Leo just grinned even wider. "One day, Reyna. One day, you'll finally see what you're missing out on." Reyna smiled and shook her head fondly, ruffling Leo's curls while he complained for "messing up his 'do". Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jason frowning deeply, half-listening to Percy and Frank's conversation about turning into weird animals to scare campers as he stared daggers at Leo's back. She could practically _feel_ the electricity sparking around him. If she touched him now, Reyna would definitely get a shock. She bit her lip. It was admittedly a little nice to be able to get Jason jealous so easily.

Next to step off the boat was none other than Piper. To be honest, Jason and Reyna were both apprehensive about her visit. Jason didn't want to ruin the group dynamic if he and his ex were uncomfortable—they'd broken up with mutual agreement a while after the war, when Jason had started to get frequent dreams about his old life. The memories were so heavy that he had felt out of place in Camp Half-Blood, believing that Rome was his true home and he couldn't just leave. Piper too wasn't quite ready for a serious relationship—there was so much she wanted to do and explore, and the war had taken a lot of time out of her discovery of demigod life. Her dad had called her up, wanting her to play a small role in his newest movie. She felt free without the responsibility of thinking about a boyfriend, and though it still left a hole in her heart, she'd recovered from the loss of her first love after a few months with the help of her Aphrodite siblings and keeping herself busy. It also gave her room to grow and just have fun, and Piper and Leo were now closer than ever and spent most of their weekends having movie marathons in a small secret compartment Leo had built under the Hephaestus cabin. A tunnel was dug from a bush near the Aphrodite cabin to the underground movie room, and Piper would sneak out at night to meet with Leo. They were currently obsessed with CSI (thank god the room was surrounded by soil to absorb their screams) and were in the middle of the 6th season of The Big Bang Theory (Leo's favourite was Howard, the woman-obsessed engineer; Piper loved Penny and thought Leonard was cute; they both had a huge thing for Sheldon and his extremely funny weirdness; Leo hated it when Piper fangirled about Lenny because he secretly preferred Shenny). In short, there were no hard feelings between Piper and Jason.

Frank was happy to concede the praetorship back to Jason once he announced that he was returning to Camp Jupiter for good. It was a huge responsibility, and the cleanup after the war was tedious for someone who was still trying to learn the system. Anyway, the legion and people of New Rome always liked Jason more. Hazel was secretly glad to have more time with her boyfriend. Reyna eventually warmed up to Jason once more and they became inseparable, having one of the best partnerships Camp Jupiter ever saw.

And now, as Piper stepped towards them, tension hung in the air. It was mostly Jason and Reyna who were uncomfortable. Piper had found closure and comfort with her new life. It was partly thanks to Jason. Yes, she had been brokenhearted in the beginning, but her heart was mended and she realised that Jason wasn't to blame. It wasn't his fault that Hera had this plan to force them together, and had taken his memories away in the first place.

"Hey guys," she smiled. Jason's first thought was that she looked great. Piper's chestnut hair was slightly longer now, and curled to perfection, tumbling down below her shoulders in loose ringlets. Her classic small braids were still there, hanging down her face and tucked behind her ears. And of course, she was still gorgeous, not a hint of makeup on her face yet managing to look like she just stepped out of a magazine.

Jason's second thought was that, despite how amazing Piper was, his heart was elsewhere. Reyna was his true soulmate. Sappy, but true. She didn't have to look like a goddess for him to know that she was perfect. Well, it did help that Reyna was absolutely beautiful, but to him that didn't really matter. She was his best friend, and he may be just a bit in love.

Jason's third thought was that he'd been standing there for a while without saying hi back. "Hi," he said. Well, that was embarrassing.

Reyna appeared beside him. "Piper," she greeted, her voice as friendly as she could make it. "Good to see you again."

"Oh, hey Reyna." One glance was all it took for Piper to know what was going on. It was inevitable, and part of her had known from the start. She was blinded by her feelings for Jason, but she knew. And now she was genuinely happy for them because more than anyone else, Reyna deserved to be happy. Plus, they were so totally adorable and she could just see them being all cute and arguing all the time but not really being mad at each other and doing paperwork together and—

 _Stop fangirling, that can wait until later or you'll just look like an idiot smiling so widely at yourself._

"You look great! Both of you." Reyna seemed surprised by this, but quickly recovered with an easy smile. Piper looked around at the surrounding buildings. They were now well restored and shone even brighter than before. It looked even better than before Octavian sabotaged the Argo II and essentially bombed everything. "And so does New Rome! It looks amazing. I can't believe it's only been half a year."

"I know, right? The architecture is _great_. The structures have been built so well that I bet these could withstand an earthquake. Seriously. I mean I could go on _all day_ —"

"And no one wants to hear it."

"Hey! You listen and hardly ever complain!"

"That's because I'm your boyfriend and it's practically my _job_ to pretend I actually understand half the stuff you say. I complain all the time in my head. Like, for example, why can't I get a girlfriend who doesn't use abnormally long and weird sounding words and speaks _actual_ English instead?"

 _Thump._ "Sorry. I'm kidding. I love you!"

"Love you too, Seaweed Brain. Now as punishment you can come with me to the library tonight. I need to find some books about—"

"Architecture?"

" _No_ , marine biology."

"Wha— _really_? For me?"

"Yes, for you. If you're going to study it in college, I should at least try to know something about it so I can help you with your homework."

"Aww, Wise Girl. You're the best."

"I know."

"Well, now that the lovefest's over…" Jason grinned as his cousin followed his girlfriend away. "How've you been? How's camp?"

"Everything's good," Piper answered. "We've been getting more new demigods, and Grover's doing great as a satyr counsellor. We're pretty much back to normal, now."

"Which is a relief," Reyna agreed.

Then, they were interrupted by Nico and Will Solace stepping out of the heli-jet-boat-copter (Leo's words) looking a little ruffled and red-faced. Piper tried not to giggle.

"Nico!" Reyna lit up and jogged over to greet her friend with a hug. "Why haven't you been around lately?"

"Well," Nico began, fiddling with his skull ring and avoiding Reyna's gaze, "I had business over on the Greek side." Will smirked down at his boyfriend, tidying his mussed blond hair.

"Come over more," Reyna urged. "Hazel and I have missed you." Nico offered the older girl a rare smile before turning away to where his Roman sister had appeared.

"I'm good too," Piper added, noticing Jason's inexplicable expression. "Don't worry about me, okay? Leo's been taking care of me as you asked, and I'm happy."

"Good," Jason looked relieved. "I'm glad you're happy. Can we put this behind us, just for this week?"

"Yeah," Piper agreed. "That would be nice."

* * *

More of a recap and reunion chapter, but I hope you like how I did their chemistry! The Jason and Piper thing was just me speculating what could have happened. I didn't want to cut Piper out of picture entirely, so yeah. A little bit of all ships- Jeyna, Percabeth, Liper, Jasper, Solangelo, Frazel etcetcetc :)

Thanks to all you guys for your support so far! It really makes my day. It would be even better if you read my other story "A Game of Us" and dropped a review too *hint hint* ;)

One more chapter! Hopefully I finish it before school starts...

time-failed-us


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Part 2. So sorry for the long wait, guys! School calls, and today is the first day I actually have some time. Turns out, there's going to be a short Part 3 after this. I'm not one to plan out everything- I just have an idea and writewritewrite! Enjoy!

* * *

Jason and Reyna were the first ones to arrive, being the praetors, needing to straighten some things out with the nymphs before dinner. They'd given the whole camp a day off to roam around San Francisco so that the close-knit group of friends could have some time together alone.

With a sigh, Reyna dismissed the head nymph. It had been a long day, and she was under a lot of stress. Which was pretty strange, considering she hadn't had to run the entire camp. That, to her, was normal. This, namely Piper's presence, wasn't and unnerved her a little, throwing her off her game.

Jason noticed Reyna's exhaustion, his eyebrows creasing at her sagged shoulders. Any other person would have thought that she was standing as straight as a fence, but Jason had known her long enough to see the slight droop in her usually perfect posture.

"You okay?" he questioned softly, putting an arm around her waist and guiding her to the praetor's table (which was the one they were using to entertain their special guests).

"Of course," Reyna lied. Seeing Jason's raised brow, she sighed. "Okay, fine. I'm kinda feeling the pressure."

Jason pulled her closer to him, and Reyna snuggled into his side. "Hey, there's nothing to be stressed about," he consoled, giving her an award-winning smile. "You don't have to live up to any expectations. They all love you, and even Piper's willing to make this as not-awkward as possible."

Reyna cracked a smile. Jason always knew what to say to make her feel less worried, or lift some pressure off her shoulders, especially when they had huge truckloads of work to do as praetors. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, delighting in the small blush that erupted on the spot.

"I'll live."

Jason watched his girlfriend as she sauntered away, loving how her shorts complimented her long, toned legs and how she walked with purpose. She never swayed her hips intentionally or did anything to bring extra attention to herself, which Jason admired. She was confident, and that alone commanded the legion to her bidding.

He observed how she gestured as she scolded a pair of _lares_ who were caught doing who knows what ghosts do in the kitchen. Her neat braid slipped from its place hanging down her right shoulder, swishing from side to side against her back as she shook her head animatedly to prove a point, frowning, her eyes and mouth steeled. Jason was pretty sure he looked like a lovestruck teenager by now, but who could blame him?

"Is there a problem?"

Reyna twitched the barest of twitches beneath his palm on the small of her back. Legionnaires were always taught to not be startled, to expect the unexpected. She was freakishly good at maintaining her composure despite probably jumping out of her skin on the inside.

She shot the tall blond an annoyed look, and replied curtly, "No, Augustus and Antony were just leaving."

Her voice held a dangerous, warning tone. The two _lares_ shared a glance, then bowed and slid away from the two praetors. They knew, hell, everyone in the whole camp knew, that either one of Reyna or Jason alone was intimidating enough, but combined—no one dared to cross them.

"I had it," was Reyna's only comment. She shoved Jason's chest, noting how firm it felt under her palm with frustration (how could he be so… perfect, that she could hardly stay mad at him for long?). He rubbed his chest, smiling in the way a child would when they knew that their mother wasn't really angry.

"The others will be coming in a while," Jason reminded. He surveyed the Mess hall, which wasn't so messy without the two hundred campers. "Everything's ready, and—" he sniffed the air— "the food smells great."

Reyna nodded in agreement.

"I'm bored. Can we do something… interesting?"

Reyna raised an eyebrow, indicating for Jason to go on. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well…" he smirked, his azure gaze darkening. "We could do this…"

Barely giving Reyna enough time to look confused, his lips were on hers, hands either side of Reyna's body to support them. She reciprocated without a second thought, moaning into his mouth when he nipped on her lower lip. Soon, their tongues were battling for dominance, the kiss becoming heated and heavy. She pushed on his chest, upsetting his balance, then hooked a leg around his waist, pushing them down onto the chair as she straddled him. Jason groaned in pleasure, pulling her tighter and closer, kissing her more desperately when she pushed a hand into his hair. The heat between their bodies was growing unbearable, and Jason slipped his hands beneath Reyna's shirt, his long gone, thrown haphazardly away, Reyna's hands travelling down his broad shoulders to his lean but sculpted body.

"Guys? Jason? Reyna?" Loud raps on the doors of the Mess hall startled the couple out of their heavy make-out session, their faces flushed and eyes wide as they came to the realization that their friends had arrived. Reyna hurriedly scrambled off Jason's lap, retrieving his shirt and tossing it to him (no, she was not staring!) while she straightened her shirt and quickly rebraided her hair. Seeing her boyfriend's lost expression, she mouthed _idiot_ , rushing over to him to run her hands through his hair and smooth it down (no, he didn't have to suppress a moan at the heavenly feeling of her fingers carding through his hair). Giving each other a once over, they opened the doors.

"Heeeeeyy guys!" Jason greeted overly cheerily. Percy side-eyed his cousin, weirded out. Annabeth, right at Percy's side, cocked an eyebrow at the blond suspiciously. Reyna, who was way better at hiding things from people, simply smiled and ushered the group in.

"Sorry about that, we had to deal with something in the kitchen," she explained calmly. No one questioned her.

As Reyna slipped into the booth, the others following suit, Leo made a point to squeeze in next to her. Reyna sat sandwiched between Jason and Leo, who kept on shooting not-so-discrete glances and winks at her. Normally, Jason took his best friend's behaviour for granted and didn't really mind, but it was his girlfriend, for Jupiter's sake! No one could blame him if he felt a little bit angry.

"Calm down, Sparky." Jason was startled by Reyna's light touch on his knee. She gave him a knowing look. "My hair's starting to crackle."

Oh. He must've accidentally made the air around him statically charged. It tended to happen when he got irritated.

"Sorry."

Dinner turned out to be fine. Percy and Annabeth had a little fight, though.

"Seaweed Brain, wanna share dessert?" Annabeth asked with a smile.

Percy glanced at his girlfriend with a grin that looked more like a grimace. "Are you sure, Wise Girl?"

"Yeah, I probably can't finish it anyway. I mean, a whole ice-cream banana boat sundae!"

"A _whole ice-cream banana boat sundae_ , Annabeth. We never get to eat such heavenly delicacies…"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's childish antics. "Look, if you don't want to share, then fine. It's totally fine."

Percy pecked her on the cheek with a smile, then dug into his delicious dessert. _Mmmm…_

"You know, you could _try_ being a little romantic."

This started the son of Poseidon, who immediately wiped his mouth and looked at the blonde. She picked at her ice-cream, avoiding his sharp gaze. The whole table was silent, watching the drama unfold between the two.

"What do you mean?" he asked, incredulous.

"Oh, I don't know. Just that sometimes, you're so oblivious I don't even know if you're pretending or not. I always have to initiate. Like our first kiss. And our second one. And I practically asked you out too… Twice."

Percy's frown deepened, his sea green eyes darkening. "Wise Girl, you know I care about you. I'd do anything to—to make you happy, but is this really a problem? Don't you know that you mean the world to me already?"

"Well…"

"How about this." Percy reached into his jacket pocket, and retrieved a small box. It was a dark forest green, and had _Wise Girl_ embroidered into the leather. Annabeth gasped, her eyes wide.

"Percy…"

Smiling at her reaction, he opened the box. Inside was nestled a smooth, thin band that seemed to be made out of spun stone. As light danced off its surface, it seemed to change colours from silver grey to black, confusing the eye.

"Annabeth Chase—"

"Percy, stop! We're only eighteen, we can wait for a while—"

She halted abruptly when he started laughing. "What?" Why was he laughing? This was no funny matter!

"I knew you were going to take this the… well, funny way. I'm not proposing to you, Wise Girl. Not yet."

Annabeth bit her lip, blushing out of embarrassment in front of their friends, but mostly because of the whispered _not yet_ at the end of his sentence. _One day, maybe, hopefully, when the time was right. One day_.

"This is a sort of promise ring. Because even though we're still finding our way in our lives, I know I need you by my side. We went through the hardest part of our lives together. You helped me discover the person I really was. You gave me my identity, and years of your life fighting right next to me. And if the thought of me not being eternally grateful and thankful to the gods for bringing you into my life ever crosses your mind, then… I really don't know what to do. You were my anchor to humanity when I was in the Styx, and you're my anchor to reality now. I want you to know that I need you. I'll always need you. And you have to know that I'm always by your side and I'll always support you, no matter where the road ahead takes us. I promise."

Annabeth gulped, her face threatening to split apart from her huge smile. She was speechless, and all she could make herself do was fling her arms around Percy's torso and bury her face in the crook of his neck. Millions of emotions ran through her mind—all about Percy. To think she accused him of not being romantic enough! Gods, she would've beaten herself up if she could.

"Hey, Wise Girl, I need to breathe," Percy wheezed.

"Sorry." Annabeth released him, wiping at her eyes before any tears fell. He only chuckled, taking her right hand in both of his.

"No, I want it on this one." She swapped her hands around so he held her left hand instead. Percy's eyebrows shot high.

"You sure?" he clarified, plucking the ring out of its velvet box. She nodded.

Carefully, tenderly, he slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. _One day_.

Taking her hand back, Annabeth admired its simple, yet unique beauty. She had no idea what the material was, but it was breathtaking. The detail was, too—there were two tiny symbols etched into the ring. One was a trident, the other an owl.

"What's it made out of?" she asked, her eyes still stuck to the ring.

"It's a Stygian iron alloy," Percy answered, relieved and happy that his girlfriend loved his gift. "I got Nyssa to make it for me using Beckendorf's old notes and instructions. I figured it would be symbolic."

He was so thoughtful. Stupid perfect boyfriend. What could Annabeth do for his next birthday that would even be on the same level as this? Gods, she loved him so much it hurt, but that boy really made life hard.

"Thank you. So, so much. I love it. This is probably the most thoughtful gift ever."

"Only for you, milady," Percy grinned, making a show of kissing her knuckles and using the worst fake British accent he could muster.

"And I thank thee, milord."

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

Don't worry, no cliffies here! It's just that there's already quite a lot and I don't want to shove everything into one huge chapter. So I split it up again. I think it's fair to say this will be a six-shot. Hahaha.

I'm suffering from lack of Percy Jackson books syndrome. Maybe during the next holiday, I'll just reread every single book and spot all the Jeyna and Percabeth bits that I missed!

I'm so sorry for the wait. Really. I hope you guys understand. Thank you, as always, for your support! Review!

time-failed-us


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm sorry this is way way waaaay overdue. Thanks to the Guest who reminded me of this fic's unfinished status. I can't believe it was meant to be a short oneshot! Now it's 10,000 words. Sometimes I hate how I get random ideas that I cannot ignore while I'm writing.

Anyway, here's the last chapter, continuing on from the previous one! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"Awwwwwwww…" Piper cooed, practically swooning in her seat next to Leo. "THAT IS SO CUTE!" Her squeals echoed off every surface, causing the other demigods to wince.

"Beauty Queen, you have literally no chill," Leo reprimanded as the ringing in his ears subsided. He glanced over at Percy and Annabeth, who were wrapped in their own little world. _Please don't give us first row tickets to a Percabeth lovefest._

Piper glared at him haughtily. "Well, maybe you'd understand if you had an actual girlfriend, _Repair Boy_ ," she shot back. She didn't miss the very obvious longing glance Leo threw in Reyna's direction, unnoticed by the dark-haired girl who was watching Annabeth silently with a secretive smile on her face, as if she had known about Percy's surprise and had predicted everything. Piper wouldn't put it past the praetor.

Reyna's hand moved under the table. Piper's gaze followed it, hoping she would hold Jason's hand or something. Sure enough, their hands met, but then drew apart. Reyna's hand, originally empty, was now holding a ten-dollar bill.

"What did I tell you, Grace?" Reyna whispered out of the corner of her mouth, which was curled up in a smug smirk. She frowned down at the money in her palm. "Exact events, exact people and exact order, Jason. That's fifteen bucks."

The blond in question rolled his eyes good-naturedly and pushed another bill into Reyna's hands. "I hate when you're right," he groaned.

"It's about time you learned to never bet against me. Let me remind you of your complete and utter epic failure. Percy only has the guts to give it to her when he gets pressured into doing so. Annabeth then takes it the wrong way and says it's too early. He tells her what it is, she thanks him and hugs him and gets all flustered. Piper squeals, bursting everyone's eardrums."

Jason nudged Reyna. "Shut up, cocky."

She shrugged. "You would be too if you were always right."

Meanwhile, Frank and Hazel were whispering amongst themselves too, with the younger girl blushing and looking away after Frank said something in her ear. Piper sighed as she watched the scene unfold, three couples in their own little worlds. Many others would complain about being third wheels, but Piper really didn't mind. Being the daughter of love, she could never hold a grudge against those who had found it.

She had long since made peace with her breakup with Jason, and after seeing him move on with Reyna, she had also moved on emotionally. She knew they were meant to be together since the beginning. Piper had been an obstacle, and she disliked the odds that put her in that situation. Maybe Jason and Reyna would have gotten together earlier had Juno not intervened in their lives.

As for her own love life, she had a dilemma too. Between watching out for Leo when he unintentionally got girls pissed at him and figuring out her feelings so she could move on from Jason, Piper had not really had a chance to find her own "someone". Sure, many guys had been interested in her, mostly because of her looks, which she recognised. However, no one had really captured her attention.

"Hey guys!" Leo's voice broke Piper's thoughts, and burst the couples' bubbles. Piper could tell from Leo's fidgeting and expression that he felt a little left out, which she understood. He and Calypso had hit a rut after their honeymoon phase, and they had parted ways to take a break from each other so that the imprisoned goddess could have her freedom without being tied down to love interests. It was understandable that Leo was not entirely comfortable with seeing other people in relationships, because it reminded him of everything he could have had but didn't have. She sighed. Her heart went out to her best friend. Leo really did deserve love, and if Piper had anything to say about it, he would find it soon. She absentmindedly squeezed his warm hand under the table. _I'm here._

"Do you wanna play a game or something?" the curly-haired boy suggested.

"Don't we have War Games, though?" Hazel questioned. Reyna shook her head.

"I've informed the Legion that you and Frank will not be participating tonight. Neither will Jason and me—I've arranged for centurions from the other cohorts to take the pegasi and referee for us to even out the numbers."

"You're welcome to watch if you want to," Jason added. "But, a game would be fun. What did you have in mind?"

Leo gulped. All eyes were on him, and he had a bad feeling that what he was about to say would get him in trouble. Screw it.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!"

Jason and Percy's eyes snapped wide. Sky blue met sea green. The cousins nodded at each other.

Reyna saw this action, and formed an idea of what they were thinking. Stupid predictable boys. She snapped her fingers for the nymphs, who immediately cleared the table of any remaining plates.

"GET HIM!"

Jason lunged over Reyna while Percy jumped onto the table to Annabeth's surprise, scrambling over it to where Leo was sitting. The two boys met in the middle, engulfing the smaller son of Hephaestus, who yelped as he tried in vain to defend himself.

"I'm goin' under!" Leo cried, flailing his arms. He was no match for the combined wrath of Jupiter and Poseidon. Jason and Percy punched and hit, growled and tore. Piper covered her eyes in horror. Annabeth and Reyna stood to one side, frowning at the scene. Hazel told Frank that she was glad she got the mature one.

Finally, Jason and Percy jumped off Leo, dusting their palms off and high-fiving with glee. Leo resurfaced, gasping, looking bruised and disheveled with mussed hair and a ripped shirt. Piper resisted the urge to burst out in laughter when she took in the binds on his wrists and the gag, fashioned from a piece of fabric from Leo's shirt, bound loosely to his head and stopping him from talking.

"Mmmph mmm mfmmh!" Leo complained, eyebrows waggling comically. Piper ran to his aid, chuckling as she undid the complicated knots and freeing the prisoner. She was glad Percy and Jason had not hurt Leo—she knew that they were both extremely strong, but were just messing around playfully with Leo.

"Okay, forget what I said. I'm never suggesting Spin the Bottle ever again!" Leo grinned. "Why are you guys so touchy about it anyway?"

"We tried playing it," Annabeth said. "Needless to say, it didn't go quite as planned."

"Hey, not entirely true…" Jason challenged, putting his arm around a reluctant Reyna. "I think it's quite a good game. Just not so much now that _certain events_ have progressed."

Reyna facepalmed in frustration. "Stop being such a baby and just say it."

"Fine! Reyna and I are together now." Leo almost choked when Jason said this. The son of Jupiter pointed an accusing finger at Leo. "So back off, chump. She's mine now."

"Yeah! Wise Girl and I are _engaged_ , Leo. I cannot believe you would sink so low just for a few little kisses," Percy supplied, clicking his tongue as he showed off Annabeth's ring.

Leo held up his hands. "Hold up, guys. I'm confused… Jason and Reyna are a thing now?" Jason nodded, his grin brighter than the sun. Leo was not as happy, though.

"Dude, bro code! I totally had dibs. Not cool. This is betrayal. I can't even look at your stupid traitor face. You disgust me. But otherwise, you two make a hot couple. Like, seriously hot. Maybe even hotter than Percy and Annabeth hot. Wow. If only I could find someone as hot as ' _this'_ …" he trailed off, gesturing to himself with a smirk.

Jason laughed at his friend's antics. "It's not that hard to find someone. It _is_ hard to find someone who wants 'this', though," he quipped.

"Shut up, Grace. Not everyone looks like blond Superman, okay?"

Reyna and Annabeth caught each other's eyes, smiling in amusement. Their boys sure got on their nerves a lot, but in the end… It was kind of endearing how jealous and overprotective Jason and Percy could get.

 ** _And that is the story of why Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank vowed never to play Spin the Bottle for the rest of their lives._**

* * *

Okay, that's it! Finally, a multichap Jeyna fic that I got around to finishing. Did you like the Piper part? I'm portraying her in a good way for this fic. Personally, I'm not a fan of her in the books, but I like this version of Piper much better.

Update on A Game of Us: I'm focussing on Definition of Perfection first, because that fic has an ending that I've planned and I want to get it all done first before going back to the other fic. Don't worry, I'm still Jeyna trash.

Anyway, thank you to all of you who reviewed and who stuck by me for so long! I'm especially thankful to the kind people PJOforlifeFairyTailFan, Asteria Daughter of Koios and dollopheaddemigodonanadventure. Thank you for being so nice. :) Also for your awesome fics, which are getting me through my Jeyna-less sadness.

Review and Favourite for me finally getting my lazy butt to write! (seriously please I need your help)

time-failed-us


End file.
